jmnfandomcom-20200214-history
Character files
In November 2015, the official Monkeytown Facebook page posted a series of character profiles, called character files, that disclosed previously-unknown and exclusive information. All the files, except Buck's, are accompanied by a quote from the character. Files November 21, 2015 Buck Snortleson KarenCharacterFile.jpg November 21, 2015 Karen Snortleson "As an empowered goddess, I don't have any fears. But if I did it would be Jasmine turning away from feminism." Quote}} BradleyCharacterFile.jpg November 21, 2015 (edited and reposted November 25, then again December 18) Bradley Snortleson "Sometimes when I go to bed there's a boogieman in my closet and I'm scared he'll eat me because nobody believes me because they think he's not real." Quote}} JasmineCharacterFile.jpg November 21, 2015] Jasmine Snortleson "I don't know... like, I guess I'm totally petrified of being, like, socially rejected. Or whatever. So yeah." Quote}} GordonCharacterFile.jpg November 23, 2015 (edited and reposted November 25) Gordon Pillsbury "I scared of the dark, but when my nightlight on it all better." Quote}} FelixCharacterFile.jpg November 23, 2015 (edited and reposted November 25) Felix Baboon "If Matilda fired me I think I would kill myself." Quote}} MonishaCharacterFile.jpg November 23, 2015 Monisha Brown "I'm petrified of police officers. In the wild, they are the natural enemy of my people." Quote}} PingCharacterFile.jpg November 24, 2015 Ping Ching Ling Ming "Back in China, our heritage was very important to us. I fear that I am losing my sense of culture." Quote}} CarlCharacterFile.jpg November 24, 2015 Carl Schwartz "If we don't wake up and face reality, then all of these fact-deniers are going to wake up neck deep in water. Global warming is real." Quote}} MethulselahCharacterFile.jpg November 24, 2015 Methuselah "I don't have any fear, now LEAVE ME ALONE! ... Fine, death." Quote}} JacksonCharacterFile.jpg November 24, 2015 (edited and reposted November 25) Jackson Pillsbury Q: What is your fear? A: "I'm not scared of CRAP, now HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" Quote}} TaylorCharacterFile.jpg November 24, 2015 Taylor Coolman Q: What are your greatest fears? A: "I don't freaking have any you ***********." Quote}} BruceCharacterFile.jpg November 24, 2015 Bruce McGwire "My biggest fear already came true... ME CAN NEVER PLAY FOOTBALL AGAIN." Quote}} QueenKongFile.jpg November 25, 2015 (edited and reposted December 18) Queen Kong Snortleson "It's ironic I'm so afraid of heights, because I'm always high." Quote}} StinkyStenchFile.jpg November 25, 2015 Stinky and Stench Snortleson Stinky: "UFOs scare the crap outta me." Stench: "True dat." Quote}} HumphreyFile.jpg November 25, 2015 Humphrey Dooberton "Well, um... I... I... I... I guess I'm s-scared of a lot of things... but, well, um... vacuums are r-r-r-really scary." Quote}} MatildaFile.jpg December 1, 2015 Matilda Redford Q: Mrs. Redford, what is your greatest fear? Lawyer: My client is not obligated to answer at this time. Matilda: Not to mention revealing my vulnerabilities would cripple our stocks. Lawyer: Please, no more questions. My client is very... Matilda: DYING ALONE, OKAY. I am PETRIFIED of the thought that I'll never find love again. Ever since the divorce... I just... Lawyer: No comment. Quote}} BrownfeatherFile.jpg December 1, 2015 Brownfeather "Praise the Great Spirit. For it is He who lifts the Sun at daybreak, and He who extinguishes it at dusk. Was it not He who planted the Universe atop the Great Armadillo who was teetering on the beak of the Great Owl who was perched on the Tree of Eternity in the beginning? The mortals of this age are blind to His might, for they cannot see past their own lives. Quake, QUAKE you foolish mortals, for His day of reckoning is fast approaching. Praise the Great Spirit." Quote}} GrouchFile.jpg December 4, 2015 Grouch Groucheberger "Ever since I was kidnapped as a little girl, I ALWAYS cover the toilet before I go to bed so a kidnapper won't squeeze through the pipes." Quote}} MiaFile.jpg December 5, 2015 Mia Redford "There comes a time in every monkey's life when she realizes, 'Hey, I've peaked. My days as a famous TV judge are over. It's all downhill from here. All that's left is to drown in wrinkles and die playing bingo.' And it scares the crap outta me." Quote}} }} Categories *Name *Gender *Age *Birthday *Race *Religion *Occupation *Country of birth (Monisha's file onward) *Address *Species *Fur color *Height *Weight *Parents *Siblings *Marital status *Children *Favorite food *Favorite color *Favorite music *Personality description *Likes *Dislikes *Fear